The limbs are the human body portions that most frequently contact with external environment, and are therefore most easily subject to injury. According to the rehabilitation medicine, limb injuries may be generally divided into three types, namely, musculoskeletal disorders, neurological disorders, and childhood disorders. For example, the Adhesive Capsulitis, also called frozen shoulder, is one type of the musculoskeletal disorders most frequently suffered by the aged and the mid-aged. The limb injuries caused by neurological disorders and childhood disorders are most frequently found among young people. And, rehabilitation after surgery for breast cancer is generally found among women. From the above analyses, it can be found that the limb injuries are distributed among all ages. Therefore, the rehabilitation therapy is particularly important when considering from this viewpoint. The main purpose of rehabilitation therapy is to enhance the therapeutic effect and effectively shorten the duration of hospitalization, and to achieve the largest possible extent of body function recovery, so that the patient may live independently without relying on others.
In the traditional rehabilitation therapy, therapy with hands is still a main approach of therapy. However, the therapy with hands is relied on the physical therapist's personal experiences, and there is no means for accurately controlling the magnitude of applied force and the turning extent of joint. Under this circumstance, the patient is possibly subject to a second time injury. Moreover, the whole therapeutic course is quite long to spiritually and physically exhaust both the physical therapist and the patient. And, there are various kinds of rehabilitation apparatuses designed for different rehabilitation exercises. However, while the patients frequently take additional time and efforts to learn how to operate the rehabilitation devices, they fail to achieve the expected rehabilitation effect through using these rehabilitation devices.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a rehabilitation and training apparatus that adopts the empirical law by introducing the physical therapists' experiences into the apparatus to simulate the therapy with hands, so as to assist the patient in achieving the target of rehabilitation and integrate different rehabilitation devices into one computer-controllable apparatus. A method of controlling the apparatus is also provided.